


Bad RVB College AU thing

by theearthbendingbiotic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, I'm so sorry, god this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theearthbendingbiotic/pseuds/theearthbendingbiotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dunno this is horrible man ugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad RVB College AU thing

"Oh, Donut, apparently Tucker was naked. Again." A soft chuckle came from the blond on the computer across from the medical student.

“Again? Why?”

"Well, I couldn’t hear all of it but what I did hear was ‘porn’ and raised voices that then got really quiet. And then thumping." A concerned look came across the blond’s face, blue eyes flickering up to look at the other male.

"Well, I hope they’re at least using protection." He wrinkled his nose slightly at the new smell pervading his senses. "Doc, is that.."

"Yup, it’s Grif. Oh, how’s Kaikaina by the way?" Donut grinned, placing the laptop on his crossed legs.

"Pretty good. We’re just talking about Grif and Simmons and how everyone know that they’re together and how cute it is that they try to deny it. And gossip. Lots of gossip." Doc chuckled and look at the clock before grabbing his bag off the ground.

"Well, I’m going to head to class, need anything?"

"Tea would be good." Doc nodded and smiled before he walked out, giving his friend a wave as the door closed


End file.
